kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Anhou Campaign
February 244 B.C., the third year of Ei Sei's reign, under the orders of Chancellor Ryo Fui. A gigantic army that numbered over 200,000 men, set out for the neighboring state of Han. Their object was to conquer the Anhou territory. Great general Mou Gou was chosen as the the commander-in-chief, due to his by the book method. The men who participated in the Keiyou Campaign weren't recruited for the war. Shou Hei Kun did that out of concern for the people. Mou Gou split his forces into three forces and attacked separate cities. So long as all three armies could maintain the same pace then they would be able to conquer a large amount of Han's territory. While conquering the city of Kouu, Mou Gou told his men to take it nice and slow, because the city wasn't going to run away. After that he was able to take the city in six days. Mou Gou continued to advance forward in a series of victories. The 2nd and 3rd army lead by Mou Gou's vice generals Kan Ki and Ou Sen, also captured city after city. In a single month, the Qin army had managed to take eleven cities. The chain of victories would also greatly empower the Qin citizens. The momentum of Mou Gou's Army continued unabated. After conquering their original objective of Anhou, they decided to delve even further into Han territory. They even managed to take Kaisen City. The 2nd and 3rd armies were also progressing at the same pace. At such a rate, they were going to reach all the way to the royal capital. Ka Ryo Ten wondered if they were going to deep? The Han weren't their only enemies. Qin was bordered by Zhao, Wei, and Chu as well. If any one of those three decided to attack them then, what would they do? With the army so far away, their homeland's defenses were completely lacking. Mou Ki explained to her that not a single one of them could attack Qin. The Wei who were most likely seeking a chance to retaliate for their last war so Duke Hyou had been stationed at the frontlines to keep a close eye on them. As for the giant state of Chu to the south, their defenses there were sturdy to begin with. Not to mention, a few days prior, Great general Chou Tou was posted there as well. Their readiness was flawless. When Ten asked about Zhao, Mou Ki informed her that Zhao couldn't move. The Three Great Heavens, Rin Shou Jou, Ren Pa, and Chou Sha. These three generals who once fought continuously with Qin's Six Great Generals were all long gone. Zhao's military was currently undergoing a great transition. However, there wasn't a single promising candidate who stood out. There was no denying the strength of their soldiers, especially their cavalry, which was pioneered by the Zhao King Burei. Considered to be the best in all of China. However, without someone to lead their army, they couldn't muster a force, Zhao couldn't move. Mou Ki's opinion of Zhao was the general consensus amongst all of Qin's officers. While it was true that Zhao didn't have any talented men; However in the center of Zhao, King Tou Jou had general Hou Ken take command of their entire army and devastate the Qin. Trivia *Mou Ten who was at the time a 300-Man Commander, accomplish many great feats that should have had him promoted to 1000-Man Commander. However, Mou Gou wanted him to accumulate another year worth of experience. *Mou Ki was going to go with the army but was turned down by Mou Gou. He told him, "the battlefield isn't a place for children." Category:Warfare Category:Battles Category:Qin Category:Han